


In Human Years

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: “How old do you think Magnus is?” Lup asked from where she lay in the crook of Barry’s arm.  “Like, in human years?”





	In Human Years

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anyone for "Things you said when I was crying."

“How old do you think Magnus is?” Lup asked from where she lay in the crook of Barry’s arm. “Like, in human years?”

Barry hummed a thinking noise, brushing a curl from her forehead.

“Uh, well, I guess I don’t really know the, like, rate of exchange on human versus elf years,” he said, turning his eyes to the ceiling as he mulled this over. “But, um. You know, on the older side. Gettin’ up there, I guess. Why?”

Lup didn’t answer for a long time. After about a minute had passed, Barry looked back down at her, thinking she must have fallen asleep. He was startled to see that she was crying.

“Oh – aw, babe,” he said, pulling her tightly against him.

“No, this is dumb,” Lup sobbed furiously. “Like, this is idiocy; we got a whole hundred extra years with him and everything, but we should get – more – than that.”

She buried her face in Barry’s chest so that when she continued to speak her voice was muffled.

“He was just here for such a short time and he’s going to be g-gone for such a – l- _long_ time, is the problem.”

Barry rubbed circles into her back, not at all sure what he should say. The usual platitudes hardly even worked under normal circumstances; he couldn’t expect them to mean anything from one deathless abomination to another.

“Do you think Krav’ll let us visit him?” Lup sniffed, lifting her head and pulling at her tank top straps to try and wipe her eyes with them. “I mean, I know he’s a sissy about rules and he’s already breaking a bunch of ‘em just letting us work for him, but. Do you think he’ll let us?”

“To tell you the truth, I never have a goddamn idea what’s going on in that dude’s head,” Barry told her. She laughed, and he lifted his head for a brief kiss. “But, hey, even if he doesn’t. _We’re_ not sissies about rules, right?”

Lup laughed again, so hard she snorted, and Barry laughed along, giving her a tight squeeze.

“I can’t believe I just got so emo I forgot how to live on the edge,” she lamented, still laughing and crying and holding her head in her hands.

“It’s okay,” Barry said, smiling down on her fondly. “I won’t tell anyone.”


End file.
